Eight Years
by lrp07
Summary: Good old Marthie fic. 8 years ago something happened causing martin and ruthie to lose contact. Martin found a new life in england, what happens when they unexpectantly cross paths? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**HAHA GUYS IM DOING ANOTHER MARTHIE FIC. IM LOCATING MARTIN IN ENGLAND, DON'T KNOW WHERE ABOUTS YET BUT HEY!I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING AND I ASSURE YOU I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON MY OTHER FICS ITS JUST A WRITERS BLOCK SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL R&R . I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGGG. **

It had been 8 years since Martin and Ruthie made a dramatic exit out of one another's lives, no one except them really knew what had happened, why they argued for hours upon end, why Martin decided to leave his life in Glenoake to start a new one in England, why Ruthie lost all interest in her ambitions and why neither of them had exchanged words since.

Martin stared out of his apartment window, over looking Hyde Park, watching the world go by. Dogs- going for a walk, commuters- driving through the busy streets of London under the warm June sun. He sighed heavily before resuming his packing, in little over 6 hours he would be boarding a flight to Glenoake, the first time in 8 years. He was going to visit his father, before today Martin had always paid for his dad's flights to England, yet on this occasion he refused, ordering Martin back home.

Ruthie sat on her hotel suite balcony, the hot sun beaming against her face; she was all dressed for work. After Martin left eight years previous all her life ambitions changed, she had a new desire to see the world, and the cheapest easiest way was to become an airhostess. The feeling of butterflies grew in her stomach, today would be the first time in over two months that she would be going home. With it being peak holiday season the demand for long haul flights increased, meaning when Ruthie was working she would get a few days break in the destination after. She had been all over the world, yet this was her first time in England, during her stay she had visit the London eye, been shopping down Oxford Street and experienced the nightlife of the capital. She knew that Martin lived somewhere in the midst of the Capital-where abouts, she did not know. It was the first time he had popped into her head for several years; she began to wonder what her life would be like if Martin had never entered it or if they never lost contact. She glanced at her watch, realising she was soon needed at the airport to prepare for her flight.

Neither of them have had a serious relationship since they parted each other, they dated people, yet it never worked out, unaware of what the future has for the pair, tonight for the first time in 8 years they would cross paths or would they?

**SO MY FRIENDS THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WETHER ISHOULD CARRY IT ON.WILL I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED 8 YEARS AGO OR WILL I MAKE YOU WAIT?HMM...YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH2! OVER THE NEXT FEW CH'S (ONLY IF U LIKE THE FIC) I WILL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED 8 YEARS AGO, MAYBE BIT BY BIT BUT MOST LIKELY A FLASHBACK OR SOME SORT OF CONVERSATION. THIS CH WILL BE LONGER THAN THE LAST. THERE WILL BE QUITE ABIT OF SCENE SETTING JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR REALLY! PLEASE REVIEW!! QUICK NOTE HERE GUYS NORMA ITALICS- MARTINS THOUGHT, BOLDED ITALICS RUTHIES THOUGHTS.**

Ruthie arrived at the airport at 3:45, the flight was scheduled to take off at 5:30, she made her way to her airline's check in desk, to give in her suitcase. She began to walk to the airline suite, the heels on her shoes making a sound with every step she took, to go through the normal rules and regulations and to clarify her role on the flight. She was delighted to hear that her best friend- Rachel was also an attending as a hostess on her flight. They began to board the plane preparing for when the passengers arrived.

Meanwhile Martin had just entered Heathrow, an airport which has always intimidated him, once he had checked in and had passed passport control to over head announcer called his flight to begin boarding at gate 92.

As the passengers began to board the plane Rachel spotted a tall and very handsome young man, almost too handsome "Ruthie, I think I've seen what has to be the hottest guy I have ever laid my eyes on." Ruthie turned around watching the passengers take their seats.

"Where?"

"Row 14 seat D" Ruthie counted down the rows from the front to help her identify this so called 'perfect man' as she finally got to row 14 with her eyes, she almost stopped dead in her tracks

"No, no, no, no, no" she kept repeating whilst shaking her head

"God women you must be blind if you don't think he's hot!!"

"It's not that"

"Okay… then what is it"

"I know him."

Rachel's jaw dropped "Introduce me!! Please please Pleaseee!"

Ruthie closed her eyes before continuing "Remember I told you about that guy who broke my heart?"

"Oh, you mean that err what's his name… Martin Brewer?"

"Yeah- well that's him."

"Oh Ruthie" Rachel put her hand on her shoulder for support

"Well this is going to be an interesting nine hours…"

Martin fastened his seat belt and buried his head in the head rest, he had requested a window seat yet instead received an inside row one, he heard the planes engine begin and the announcer begin talking.

"Welcome to First choice airways, this is flight E4RH from London Heathrow to Glenoake, California. The duration of this flight is approximately 9 hours, meaning you will arrive in California 7:30 their time. On board today we have our 4 hostess's and myself: Rachel Abraham, Sarah Mason, Gabriella Clark and myself Ruthie Camden, Please do not hesitate to ask any of us if you have any problems. I would now ask for your attention as we run through the safety rules, Thank you and I hope you have an enjoyable flight with us today."

_What?! Did she just say RUTHIE CAMDEN? No. it can't be her there has to be more than one Ruthie Camden right? Oh my..._ Ruthie hung up the announcer and began to walk down the aisle to the middle rows, which happened to be Martin's row he watched nervously as she approached his row, as the safety video was running Ruthie along with the other Hostess's were pointing towards the exits. Martin closed his eyes shut _yep. That's her alright, the same preachers daughter Ruthie Camden, wow has she changed, she's gotten taller, but that may have something to do with her 4 inch heels, all I can say is wow._ Ruthie's curly locks were shoulder length, her uniform a burgundy blazer with a matching A-line skirt, a white blouse and Burgundy heels, which complimented her complexion perfectly _**Stay focused Ruthie, its only Martin Brewer, and he's only a guy. It's not like he broke your heart or anything. Oh wait that's right he did, into a million pieces. He hasn't changed a bit still as hot as ever. What am I talking about!? I hate this guy he ruined my perspective of love.**_ She returned to the front of the craft where she took her seat ready for take off.

Once the plane was off the ground and travelling over the English Channel, Ruthie began to work, as head hostess it was her duty to assure that all passengers were content and received their meals and beverages. As she got nearer and nearer to row 14 with her food cart her heart began to pound, her hands became sweaty and nausea overwhelmed her, she had to do her job, Martin Brewer couldn't stop her, even if she didn't want to, there's nowhere to hide on an aircraft 36,000 feet in the air.

Martin kept had his head in his hands, still in shock with his current situation, his thoughts were interrupted by two words from a voice so familiar to him.

"Drink's sir?" He looked up to see her face, she plastered on a fake smile, he smiled meekly back and whispered

"Hi Ruthie" she closed her eyes and replied "Hi Martin."

"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah, Drink?"

"Just Coffee"

"But you're not a coffee drinker?"

"With my job I have to be, I'm a lawyer."

"Oh right." She poured him a cup of coffee and began to push her food cart to the next row

"Wait, Ruthie." She turned towards him, but this time forgetting to put on her fake smile, her expression was full of hurt, anxiety and sadness "Yeah?"

"Nice to see you again." She nodded and continued to walk away.

**THERE IS CH2 WILL ANYTHING HAPPEN ON THE REST OF THE FLIGHT, WILL IT LAND AND THEY WILL NEVER SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN? OR WILL I BE NICE AND EVENTUALLY HOOK THEM UP? WHAT HAPPENED 8 YEARS AGO? WELL I TELL YOU SOMETHING ITS DEFF REVEALED BY EITHER BEFORE OR IN CH4.,**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MUST SAY I'M ENJOYING WRITING THIS FIC MORE THAN THE OTHERS AT THE MOMENT... C'MON PEOPLE IVE GOT 3 REVIEWS SO FAR, AND OVER 400 HITS, PLEASE REVIEW IT KEEPS ME GOING!SO HERE IS CH 3 I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS GOING TO PLAN OUT BUT YOU WILL PROBABALY FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO IN THIS CH ACTUALLY. THIS IS GOING TO BE A ****LONGGGGGGGG ****CHAPTER ENJOY.**

It was a good three hours into the flight and Ruthie had done here up most to avoid Martin as much as possible, she couldn't believe her luck, 6 billion people in the world and the one person she never wanted to see again had to be on her flight. Ruthie was never one to hold grudges but she couldn't let this one go, eight years later…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ever since Ruthie was 12 she had always kept a diary, she would write in it everyday, it contained her deepest secrets and her deepest fears. Come to think of it she has had a diary since the day Martin entered her life, she never knew it at first but she began to see martin as more than a friend, she'd get jealous easily if another girl was with him, she would only truly be happy unless he was with her, it would tear herself up inside, trying to convince herself that she couldn't fall for Martin, that it was wrong, but it felt so right. One hot summers day, when she was 16 she couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was going to explode she had to tell someone, even if it was just her diary._

_**June 24**__**th**___

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've tried I really have but I can't keep this to myself any longer. I've fallen, fallen hard, for none other than Martin Brewer. Stupid I know, how could I possibly fall in love at 16 especially to someone who is older and a brotherly figure to me. He would never see me in anyway except for a sister; he could have anyone he wanted, why would he want me, a preacher's daughter. Besides being extremely hot, he's the most caring, sweet, funniest guy I've ever met and the best friend you could ask for. Every night I seem to dream about him, as time goes by they get worse, I imagine marrying him, having kids with him. He's going to college in the fall how will I survive without him? I'm actually obsessed, but he makes me feel safe, he's the one I get up for in the mornings, Ruthie Camden-Brewer, has a nice ring to it don't you think.**_

_**Ruthie.**_

_She placed her diary on her dresser, before grabbing her books and bags and heading downstairs for school. As she reached the kitchen she saw Martin tucking into a plate of waffles. Martin would voluntarily drive Ruthie to and from school to save her from the embarrassment of catching the bus. Once they had arrived at school they went their separate ways, not knowing what lied ahead of them. _

_Martin was grabbing his books for algebra when he heard his name "Martin" he turned around to see fellow baseball team mate and son of the coach Rick Davies._

"_Err Hey Rick?"_

"_So you heard about the scout coming to watch us next week?"_

"_Yeah hopefully this is my chance to get into the pro league" (A/N: I know nothing about baseball, we don't have baseball in England)_

_Rick had always been a manipulative guy, always got what he wanted, and he wanted Ruthie. He along with everyone else knew that Ruthie had the hots for him and he was pretty sure that Martin felt the same way. The only way Rick stood a chance was to get Martin out the picture- for good._

"_Only if I let you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you want a chance with the scout you have to make me a worthy deal?"_

"_It doesn't depend on you."_

"_Martin, Martin, Martin. I am the coach's son; he will believe anything that I say over yours."_

"_What is it I have to do?"_

"_Get Ruthie Camden's diary."_

"_No way. No. there's got to be something else."_

"_Nope! Well Bye bye Martin's chance of going pro."_

"_Why do you want her Diary so bad?_

_Rick didn't have a valid reason to want her diary except framing Martin for his next part of his plan and he couldn't tell him that…_

"_No reason. So will you get it or not."_

"_Fine. But you have to give it straight back so she doesn't find out."_

"_Well Martin Brewer you have yourself a deal. Tomorrow. I want it tomorrow." And with that Rick walked away, Martin guilt overwhelming him, he couldn't steal her diary, but he couldn't let an opportunity like this just slip away, he just had to make sure Ruthie wouldn't find out._

_The next day Ruthie was getting her books ready when she heard a knock on her door._

"_Come in… hey Martin"_

"_Hi just wondering if you were ready?"_

"_I'm just coming down now... wait I have to make my bed."_

"_Don't worry about that, you go get your breakfast and I'll do your bed, I won't be long."_

"_Err Okay thanks!" As she walked out the room, he approached her dresser where, her diary was, he look around to assure no one was around and put it in his bag, he didn't want to do this to someone he cared so much about, but at that moment he was only thinking of one person and that was himself._

_He was silent all the way to school, He kept looking at Ruthie, she knew something was up but couldn't out her finger on it, she finally broke the silence-_

"_What's wrong with you today? First you make my bed and then your acting well… weird!"_

"_I'm fine honestly"_

"_If you say so, Brewer." __**Maybe he knows how I feel? I've scared him off.**_

_They pulled into the parking lot and went their separate ways for the day. As Martin approached his locker he could see that Rick was waiting for him._

"_You got it then?" Martin looked towards his feet before pulling the diary out his bag slipping it into his._

"_Nice doing business with you. I'll have it back to you by the end of first period meet me here." _

_He sighed heavily before replying "Okay."_

_Rick hurried away walking towards the photocopying room, his plan was going perfectly._

_The bell for the end of first period went; Martin hurried to his locker where Rick was waiting once again for him_

"_Here you go." He handed him back her diary, noticing large groups of students laughing at something on the wall. Ruthie's June 24__th__ entry. "Martin you didn't think I just wanted her diary for nothing did you? So naïve." Rick gave him a patronising look before leaving. He had to take down all of the posters before Ruthie saw._

_But it was too late standing in front of him was the angered and shocked girl clutching a copy of her own diary. Her eyes were welling up, she didn't want everyone to see her cry, he had humiliated her, humiliated her in front of the school._

"_Ruthie I-" she was already gone, the tears began to over flow from her eyes as she walked out of the school, she felt betrayed, betrayed by the one person who she thought could do no wrong. She picked up her pace, almost running away from the school, the weather reflected her mood. The rain came down harder, drenching her inside and out, but she didn't notice, she was already numb. Once she had reached home, she decided she'd wait for Martin; she was curious why her supposed best friend would betray her in such a way. She lifted the ornament by his porch and grabbed the key, knowing no one would be home she let herself in. she dragged herself to his room, and sat on his bed, she noticed a letter on his bedside dresser, normally she wouldn't read anyone else's things but seeming as he let the whole school read hers she didn't care-_

_**Dear Mr Brewer**_

_**We would like to inform you that we would be love it if you considered coming to college with us. We would pay for you to come to England and your courses will be free, as part of our new scheme. The Northbrook College would love to have you as a member, please inform us with your decision soon**_

_**Many Thanks**_

_**Susan Hurst.**_

"_Today couldn't get any worse if it tried." She sighed as she put the letter back on the dresser, in the space of a few short hours her life crashed around her, thousands of thoughts were processing in her mind, which were interrupted by the sound of a turning key. She took in a deep breathe before he entered his room._

"_Ruthie"_

"_Why?" he looked at his feet "Why did you do it?" she repeated_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Try me." Her tone was full of pain and confusion_

"_If I didn't I wouldn't be able to see the scout."_

"_Because the scout wanted you to post my diary around the school" she shot back sarcastically_

"_No"_

"_Then what Martin, Tell me why YOU stole my diary and posted my private thoughts and feelings over the school, humiliating me in front of everyone."_

"_I-I I gave Rick Davies your diary he said if I didn't he would tell his dad not to let the scout see me, I didn't know he was going to post it around the school, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you."_

_Ruthie just sat there trying to take all the information in "Please Ruthie say something."_

"_Okay I'll say something- I hate you. I cant believe you selfishly betrayed me so you could see a baseball scout. And I thought you were my friend."_

"_Ruthie I am"_

"_Well your obviously not I can't believe you"_

"_Ruthie I'm sorry I really am."_

"_Sometimes Martin sorry isn't good enough"_

"_Please Ruthie."_

"_Save it for someone who cares." Martin was slowly growing more angry at the situation, he had tried to apologise but she wasn't having it. He thought she would understand-_

"_You've done selfish things too you know"_

"_Oh that's right backfire it on me why don't you. Yes Martin I have when I was like 5! And never to someone I LOVED!" __**Shit why did I say loved, it shouldn't really care he was bound to of read the entry.**_

"_Ruthie I said I'm sorry I cant turn back time!"_

"_Your right. Did you feel guilty for humiliating me like that, didn't you feel anything at all Martin. You have no heart. I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong, your like everyone else. No wait your not, you're a selfish betraying self-centred Bastard!"_

"_And you can be an inconsiderate brat as well!"_

"_I cant believed I used to love such an ass like you" Martin shot back not hearing 'loved'_

"_I cant believe you cant let this go. I said I'm sorry, do you know what, be like this Ruthie I don't need you as my friend, in fact I don't need you in my life at all" Both of them were taken back by what he just said, Martin didn't mean it, he needed her, now more than ever. Ruthie felt her chest tighten, it felt like someone had cut her open and threw her heart and her stomach on the floor and trod all over it. "Ruthie I"_

_She replied calmly " I think you have said enough, first you humiliate me then I find out you have been accepted into a college in England- yes Martin I read the letter. I looked up to you, told you things I could never tell anyone. All I ever did was be a good friend to you, I'd support you at every game you played, with girl troubles, my family let you live with us and you repay me like this" Ruthie let out a laugh "God I really am stupid. So Maybe your right Martin, maybe you don't need me in your life, maybe I don't need you in mine." She bit her bottom lip and got off the bed she walked to him inches apart she finally said "So goodbye Martin." She brushed past him as she left for the door._

"_Ruthie what do you mean you loved me?"_

"_Read it." She throw the copy she was still clutching to the floor before storming out. He read it, he couldn't believe he just said and did all those things. He never knew she felt that way._

_The next day Ruthie threw a suitcase in the back of Simon's car, her parents had agreed to let her transfer schools and to finish her high school education nearer Simon. She glanced up at Martins window before getting into the car. She drove away never looking back._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Ruthie, earth to Ruthie, is anybody home?"

"Sorry Rachel I just…"

"Thinking about Martin?"

"Yeah"

"You need to announce that we will be landing soon"

"Can't you do it?"

"Well I could if I had your job" Ruthie smiled as she made her way to the front of the craft and picked up the announcer

" I would just like to inform you that we will be descending into Gleanoake nation airport shortly, please assure that your seat belts are fastened and your hand luggage is either in the over head compartment or safely under you seat. I would like to remind you not to un fastened your belts until the aircraft has come to a complete standstill, Once again on behalf of my crew and I today I hope you have had an enjoyable flight with us today and we hope to see you again soon, goodbye."

Martin never liked landing, it always made him feel nauseous. As Ruthie hung up the announcer she began to walk down the aisle to assure that all passengers were in their seats, she was just about to pass Martin's row before a voice stopped her.

"Err Ruthie?" she looked round to see him staring at his feet.

"Yes?"

"Could I meet you for coffee during my stay, you know to catch up on the past eight years?"

"Oh I would love to but I cant I have another long haul flight to Singapore in a few hours time" she lied.

**GUYS IM PRETTY DISSAPOINTED IVE GOT 1 FAVOURITE, 5 ALERTS OVER 500 HITS AND ONLY 3 REVIEWS, TWO OF WHICH ARE FROM THE SAME PERSON WHO IM VERY GRATEFUL FOR******** SO R&R PLEASEEE, SORRY THAT THE 8 YEARS AGO THING WAS A BIT BAD! ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews ******** it really does mean a lot, so here is another chapter! Keep the reviews coming? **

Passengers had left the plane 10 minutes ago, with their departure left Ruthie's nausea and anger she was experiencing during the flight. She hated this part of her job- cleaning the aircraft, that's right all the litter, spilt tea and coffee and left behind items. "The luxuries of this job!" she said in a sarcastic tone, looking towards her best friend and fellow colleague- Rachel.

"Tell me about it! We deserve a pay rise!"

"Oh there's more chance of me walking to mars then that happening!"

"Anyway change of subject…How's Martin?" she winked at Ruthie, who obviously wasn't amused.

"Fine."

"Fine? Fine? Is that all you have got to say about him, Ruthie, an extremely handsome guy who you haven't seen for years is on the same plane as you for nine painstakingly long hours and all you have to say is… he's fine?"

"Pretty much." Ruthie was in no mood to discuss anything at all especially anything to do with Martin. By the time she would leave the plane all passengers would we long on their way to their hotels or houses, meaning Ruthie had no worry of bumping into Martin, seeming as she had told him that she would soon be boarding on a flight to Singapore.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes" she replied bluntly, she really couldn't be bothered to give anything away, but if she didn't Rachel wouldn't shut up, she never does.

"Well… what did he say?"

"Hi and stuff… and that he wanted to meet me for coffee to talk."

"And what did you say to him?"

"That I was going to Singapore in a few hours." Ruthie answered normally.

"But your not."

"He doesn't know that" Rachel went to the next row of seats , picking up rubbish, when she came across something.

"Hmm. Ruthie? What row am I cleaning at the moment?" Ruthie looked up to see the seat row

"14, at the moment."

A smile came to Rachel's face "Well my dear Ruthie looks like you will be seeing him."

"No?" Rachel raised her hand showing her-

"He left his cell."

Ruthie sighed and put her head in her hands "Oh god, why, why do you have to just leave your phone on plane?!! I'll just give it to my dad he'll pass it on to him."

"Whatever Ruthie. Remember when I refused to talk to Steve because he cheated on me then threw me out on the street, you said 'life's to short to hold grudges'?"

"Yeah?"

"Take your own advice Ruthie." Ruthie knew she was right, but she was protecting herself, from getting hurt from him again, well she thought she was anyway. "Oh and Ruthie? Doesn't Martin's dad live across the street from you? Martin's going to see you go in and out your house."

Martin was sitting in a taxi, staring out the window. Watching the world go by. It was strange for him to be back in California, back home. His mind was swamped by Ruthie, he couldn't believe how much she had changed, he wondered what their lives would be like if that day had never occurred. Before he knew it he had arrived at his house. He threw his suitcase to the ground looking for his dad found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Martin,_

_I'm at the Camden's we have be invited round for dinner, the family haven't seen you in years! Come straight over. Hope your flight was okay_

_Love_

_Dad._

He lugged himself up to his room, nothing had changed, everything exactly where he had left it, he went over to his dresser, and pulled a pair of socks out, he noticed a folded piece of paper at the bottom. As he pulled it out he remembered what it was, he fell back onto his bed, and began to read, memories of hurt, guilt and sadness flooded back to him.

_**June 24th**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

**I've tried I really have but I can't keep this to myself any longer. I've fallen, fallen hard, for none other than Martin Brewer. Stupid I know, how could I possibly fall in love at 16 especially to someone who is older and a brotherly figure to me. He would never see me in anyway except for a sister; he could have anyone he wanted, why would he want me, a preacher's daughter. Besides being extremely hot, he's the most caring, sweet, funniest guy I've ever met and the best friend you could ask for. Every night I seem to dream about him, as time goes by they get worse, I imagine marrying him, having kids with him. He's going to college in the fall how will I survive without him? I'm actually obsessed, but he makes me feel safe, he's the one I get up for in the mornings, Ruthie Camden-Brewer, has a nice ring to it don't you think.**

**Ruthie.**

He buried his heads in his hands, mentally cursing himself; he knew that that hot June 24th was the day he lost the best thing going for him- Ruthie. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking _it's probably dad hurrying me up, but wouldn't he use the key?_ As he opened the door his expression went blank, hands became sweaty and heart began to race. He managed to stutter out the words "W…ha...t are y-y…ou doing here?" She pushed her way past Martin, nearly knocking him to the ground before stopping in the living room, staring right at him. She reached into the pocket of her Burgundy blazer and pulled out his cell-

"Here."

"Aren't you supposed to be on a flight to Singapore right now?"

"No."

"But I-"

"I lied, we need to talk. Life's to short to hold grudges."


	5. Chapter 5

**HERES YET ANOTHER CHAPTER, I MUST SAY GUYS THE REVIEWS ARE COMING IN PRETTY SLOW ******** SO ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASEEEE REVIEW.**

Ruthie sat herself on the sofa in his living room, opposite to the chair Martin had decided to sit on. He didn't know if he should be the one to start the conversation, yet before he could come to a decision Ruthie had already talked.

"Eight years huh? I always thought that I would come back or you would come to get me, but I guess that never did happen. You really did need me out your life…"

With a heavy sigh it was his turn, he looked into her hazel eyes, almost leading him into a daze, he spoke up "No Ruthie you have it all wrong, I never meant what I said, you do not realise how much I regret saying those words. I came to apologise the next day to you, but your dad told me you were gone. He wouldn't tell me where."

Ruthie couldn't believe her dad. Why would he not tell Martin where she was? What gave him the right to do that? Thousands of 'what it's' ran through her mind "What?!"

"I thought you were gone to visit someone, but as the days went by, I knew you weren't coming back. Until the day I left for college, no one told me where you were, 3 months Ruthie, I didn't know where you were for three months. My life was miserable, I needed my best friend, and I needed to show her how sorry I was. On the day I left for England, I was waiting to board my flight, and I saw this person from a distance, looked exactly like you, I closed my eyes, hoping that I wasn't dreaming, but when I opened them, that person was gone."

She stared up at the ceiling, feeling her eyes well up "Martin, it was me. I wanted to say goodbye, I wanted for us to be okay again, because I knew if I didn't see you then, I might never have seen you again."

"But – But why did you leave?" His mind became swamped with all the information he was trying to process, the moonlight shining through the window, highlighted his teary eyes.

"Because I couldn't face it, my emotions got the better of me, I was too weak."

Martin got off the chair and began to pace the room, running his hands through his black hair. "But you have always been the strongest person I've known, you never cry."

She let out a helpless laugh "I'm really not; I never showed my emotions in front of you, I didn't want you to see just how insecure I was. I came back to say good bye, but your flight had already left. No one knew exactly were you were staying, except your dad, yet he was in Iraq. That day I knew I had lost you. I threw myself into school, doing extra classes, I graduated a year early. Simon got engaged to Cecilia and I knew I had out stayed my welcome, so I moved back home. I woke up every morning thinking that you were over the road, it teared me up inside when I realised the reality of it all, I forgave you for humiliating me, I just never voiced my

forgiveness to you. Glen oak in general brought back memories of you, memories I couldn't face. So I decided to travel, but yet I needed a job to support the finances. So I became an air hostess. Can I ask you a question?"

"As many as you like."

"Why did you become a lawyer?"

Martin returned to his chair "The honest truth?" She nodded "because I lost all interest in baseball, I never went to see that scout because of the pain I put you through, I was offered many scholarships, but I rejected every single one of them. The sport made me feel disgusted in myself. If someone told me to pick you or baseball, I wouldn't hesitate at all, I would have picked you, you meant, and mean so much more to me then a sport, I just wish I realised it all those years ago."

"The answer me this, if I meant so much to you why did you never contact me? You know that wherever I may be, you could always knew where my parents were."

Martin looked up from his feet, making eye contact with her once more "I did. I sent you a birthday card every year, a Christmas card all enclosed with my address and number."

"I never received any of them."

"Maybe I got the address wrong, maybe they were never handed to you. You never called, or wrote, so I presumed that there was no longer a place for me in your life. I was never one to give up hope Ruthie, but for the first time I felt defeated."

She could see how sincere Martin was, the qualities she used to love about him still shone through. She couldn't comprehend why she hadn't received eight years worth of birthday cards and Christmas cards, the only logical reason she could think of was – her dad, if he kept her location away from Martin, maybe he kept her away from him. What was his problem? Has he just made two young people's life miserable and empty for nearly a decade? Ruthie had to confront her dad, to find the truth, she deserved that much. "We better go over the road dinner will be getting cold" he nodded following her out the door and over to the parsonage, as they opened the door a chorus of 'welcomes' and 'how have you been?' filled the room. Ruthie approached her father, who opened his arms for a hug; however she signalled that they needed to talk- alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY HERES ANOTHER CHAPTERRR!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME YOU KNOW. I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL GIVE YOU A SOPPY MARTHIE ENDING OR NOT! STAY TUNED. PLEASE REVIEW, OTHER I THINK YOU DON'T LIKE IT, AND MAKES ME DOUNT WETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE. **

They made their way to Eric's study, where he took a seat. She quietly shut the door behind them, trying to get as little attention as possible from the other members of the family. She didn't know how she was going to approach the subject, what tone to take with him; after all he was her father. The awkward silence was finally broken by Eric's curiosity getting the better of him.

"Ruthie, how have you been? May I ask, why did you walk in with Martin of all people?"

At the present time she had her back facing her dad, she was livid, she took a deep breath and replied "I'm great dad, just great" she sarcastically shot at him "Martin was on my flight. We got talking, you know what? I found out some interesting things that no one else _cared_ to tell me about."

Eric was still clueless by his daughter's words, but as the true Camden he was, he wouldn't give up until he knew exactly what was going on. "That nice Ruthie. What did you 'find out'?"

Ruthie turned around now facing her dad, she could feel the anger bubbling up inside her, even though she wasn't sure that he had stopped her from receiving martin's cards for years, she knew he was the only family who would do so. Still talking in the sarcastic tone, she said calmly, she shrugged "Nothing big, just how the day I left for Simon's all those years ago he came to find me, yet you never told him where I was, nor did you tell me that he was trying to get hold of me. Oh and what was the other thing …" she imitated thinking, clicking her fingers, staring towards the ceiling "Oh I remember, that he's been sending me numerous cards over the past eight years."

He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip before managing to speak one small word "Oh."

"Oh? What does Oh mean? Was it you as well who kept all the cards from me?"

He nodded "Ruthie I only did what's best for you"

"For me?" she laughed "that's rich. You knew, wait, you know how hung up I am on Martin, so you think me spending eight years of my life constantly thinking of all the 'what if's' was best for me?"

"Ruthie I'm sorry I really am."

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?"

"The cards."

Eric opened his top left desk drawer pulling out a bundle of sealed envelopes with an elastic band around them to keep them secure "Here" as he handed them to her. "I'm sorry"

"Okay. I've got 8 years worth of letters and cards to catch up on. I'm made at you to say the least, but you're my dad and I love you and I know you thought it was right. I just think you should have told me." And with that she left the office making her way to her bedroom, as she reached the staircase she felt an arm on her shoulder, she turned around to see Martin's handsome face.

"Hey where you going, dinner shall be ready soon."

"I need to get changed, I've had this one all day, I'll be down soon" she flashed him one of her famous smiles and continued walking up to her room.

She threw her blazer onto the floor, and crawled into bed, once she was comfortable; she removed the elastic band, and began to tear open all the envelopes.

_Ruthie,_

_I don't know where you are right now. No one will tell me. I'm really sorry I miss having my best friend around you know. Anyway happy 17__th__. Just thought I'd tell you that I'm leaving for college soon, my address and cell number is enclosed. I miss you, more than you will ever know._

_Martin._

_**Happy Christmas from England!**_

_**It's snowing! Well only about an inch but it's good for England apparently! Have great Christmas Rue; I haven't heard from you in 6 months, I'm starting to get worried. I miss you.**_

_You're eighteen! Happy Birthday Ruthie, I hope the past year has been good for you, I hope all is well, maybe one day you could come visit me in England, I'm staying in this really amazing city- Brighton, it's by far the craziest place I've been, the shops and restaurants are amazing, you'd love it. Rue, I can't believe its been a year since I last heard and saw you, not talking to you is killing me, I do need you in my life. I want to tell you something. I want to tell you myself, whether it's on the phone or in person. Please Ruthie contact me._

"What was it that he wanted to tell me?" She thought out loud. "Maybe the other letters will tell"

_**Ruthie you're a high school graduate! I'm so proud of you! Well done! I hope you and your family are well. Maybe the reason you're not contacting me is you have lost my details. I wrote my address and mobile number on the back…. I mean cell number; I'm getting into British habits! Anyway bye.**_

_Happy Christmas Ruthie. Miss you._

_**Happy Nineteenth! I wonder what you are doing with yourself these days… what college you are going to. What courses are you taking? Are you in a relationship? How are your mom and dad?! Even though its been two years I miss you , I want my best friend back, look I'm sorry for what I've done all those years ago. Please don't give me the cold shoulder. Please contact me, or I'm coming over there myself.**_

_Merry Christmas, I tried calling your cell but no answer; maybe you have a new one. I don't know. I have a girlfriend, her names Emily. Happy New Year._

' he's probably married to her now with 3 kids' she shook the thought out of her head and carried on.

_**You are twenty! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ruthie, Happy Birthday to you. I miss you! Please call me. That's it. If I haven't heard from you by Christmas I'm coming over, got it? I still need to tell you something. Oh by the way I'm single again. She cheated on me! You're probably married or something now.**_

_Right Miss Camden I'm coming over its Christmas and still no word from you, I'm hand delivering this, right they are calling my flight, its been too long, we need to talk see you in 9 hours._

Ruthie where were you at Christmas? Your dad answered the door and told me you were away. Where did you go? Somewhere nice? Honeymoon!?!?!? Happy 21st

Love, Martin.

_**Where for 'ought thou Ruthie.**_

_**Have a good Christmas**_

_**Best wishes. Martin.**_

_College graduate? Did you go to college? Well congratulations anyway,_

_Martin._

_**Happy 22**__**nd**__**, still no word from you, I guess I should take the hint.**_

_HoHoHo! Merry Christmas!_

_**Happy Belated birthday! Sorry its late new jobs killing me!**_

_Have a mince pie on me!_

_**24 24 24 24 24 god we are getting old! I'm coming to see my dad in the next few months; maybe I'll see you then! I miss you. I STILL NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**_

'What was it he needed to tell me, I have to find out.' She dragged herself out the comfort of her bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank.

She took her place at the table ready for dinner, which was opposite martin, she mouth to him 'we need to talk. Now.'

**THOUGHT I'D ADD BRIGHTON IN THERE HAHAH I LOVE THE PLACE, SPEND MOST MY TIME THERE, ITS ONLY ABOUT 20KM AWAY FROM WHERE I LIVE, IF YOU EVER COME TO ENGLAND YOU HAVE TO VISIT BRIGHTON. JUST DO IT. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, for the purpose of the story Ruthie's birthday is going to be October and lets say it's the 17****th****, many of you want this to turn out as a marthie and if you look at what my other fic's are about you can probably guess whether it is or not! Oh and sorry for all my little spelling mistakes, I'm a really fast typer and sometimes I add the extra letter on to words by accident so anyway on with the story and please review thanks. oh and apologies for the short chapter but its kind of a ' lets tie up loose ends' chapter, I seem to have a lot of those.**

Ruthie sat there playing with her food; she had no appetite, for the first time in a long time she had butterflies in her stomach, she was anxious to know what Martin had wanted to tell her for all these years. She felt like the insecure 16-year-old she once was, letting her emotions control her all because of one person- Martin Brewer. She was trying to think of all the possible things he would want to say to her._ He's probably married with 3 kids. Oh or maybe he's working for the CIA. No that can't be it. Gay?! He's planning a multi-million dollar bank raid…Possibly… he's ill!? No. I can't think like that. But what if he is!? No, no, next thought..._

"Ruthie, Ruthie, anybody home? Oi! Ruthie Elisabeth Camden!

Ruthie jumped out if her seat-metaphorically speaking "Huh? Oh what do you want Martin…"

"You haven't eaten anything, are you feeling okay, you look a bit pale..."

"I'm fine, really I am. Mom? Can Martin and I be excused?" Annie nodded; as Ruthie got up she went tumbling back down to the floor, tripping over her own feet, Martin hurried to her and helped her to her feet, noticing her face was scarlet with embarrassment, she quickly made her way to the door before a member of her family would think they are a comedian and make a sarcastic comment about her.

Once they had walked to the bottom of her street, she began to shiver, as the wind picked up, as a true gentlemen Martin was he took off his jacket and draped it around Ruthie's shoulders leaving him wearing just a shirt and jeans.

"Hey, what's up you said you needed to talk to me?"

"Are you married, have you left her in England, looking after your kids?"

"Ruthie I don't have any kids and I'm certainly not married."

"Martin are you gay?!"

"What!? No!"

"Do you work for the CIA?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"Are you a criminal!?"

"Ruthie are you feeling okay, what's gotten into you?"

"Please tell me you're not dying?"

"What's with the 20 questions!? I'm not dying I do not have kids I am certainly not gay, and for being a criminal, I stole a sweet when I was five, so if you class that as a criminal offence I'm guilty."

"I'm sorry, its just you said you needed to tell me something, you know in those cards you sent me over the years."

"But you said you didn't get them."

"My dad kept them from me." Martin was taken back, Eric used to be a fatherly figure to him whilst his dad was fighting in Iraq, why would he do something like that? By this time they had reached the park, the park where they would spent a lot of their time together all those years ago "I see."

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me" you could hear the anxiety in her voice. Martin sighed before looking up at the clear night sky, the millions of stars like diamonds in the sky.

"Ruthie, trust me. I will tell you I just think we need to catch up more before I tell you."

"Martin! Please… I'm nearly 25 I still live with my parents, I'm an air hostess, I've been all over the world, I've had a few boyfriends over the years, one of them it was kind of serious, I moved in with him, but it didn't work out, I'm allergic to mushrooms. I've become an aunt several times over; I broke my leg a few years back after tripping down a flight of stairs. I think that's enough catching up, don't you think? Now please can you tell me?"

Martin pleaded "Ruthie please..."

"No Martin tell me, good or bad." Martin knew how stubborn Ruthie was, and how she wasn't going to give in until he told her.

"You really want to know now?" She nodded "Okay here goes nothing…"

**HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OH YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! IF I GET A FEW REVIEWS ILL UPDATE******


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh hello there! Thanks for all your reviews. People are picking up on the whole air hostess thing loll! Well we call it that or air stewardess loll! So yeah ha-ha! Okay well by popular demand I'm updating yet again this is my forth chapter in less than 24 hours! Anyway enjoy**

Martin winced at the words about to come out his mouth, if she asked him any other time he could have managed it, how would she react? How would he react to her reaction? He reached into the pocket of his jeans pulling out a piece of paper, scrunched up on numerous occasions; he unfolded it, trying to smooth out as many creases as possible. He wondered if he should lie through his teeth making up some pathetic statement to get her of his back until he was ready. But then he remembered, he was an awful liar, he would stutter, lose eye contact, and would uncontrollably and annoyingly tap his left foot.

"Honestly Martin will you just spit it out already I want to hear it before I die of old age."

He handed her the piece of paper, it was none other than that diary entry, the entry that humiliated her:

_**June 24th**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I've tried I really have but I can't keep this to myself any longer. I've fallen, fallen hard, for none other than Martin Brewer. Stupid I know, how could I possibly fall in love at 16 especially to someone who is older and a brotherly figure to me. He would never see me in anyway except for a sister; he could have anyone he wanted, why would he want me, a preacher's daughter. Besides being extremely hot, he's the most caring, sweet, funniest guy I've ever met and the best friend you could ask for. Every night I seem to dream about him, as time goes by they get worse, I imagine marrying him, having kids with him. He's going to college in the fall how will I survive without him? I'm actually obsessed, but he makes me feel safe, he's the one I get up for in the mornings, Ruthie Camden-Brewer, has a nice ring to it don't you think.**_

_**Ruthie.**_

She tried to say something yet he stopped her by putting his finger to her lips "Don't, you wanted to know what I was going to say, then you have to listen" he voice became more sincere, he looked into her eyes "When you left my room, I got chance to read it, I never knew you felt that way towards me. You know the old saying 'you never know what you got till it's gone' that's how I felt about you. I was lonely, my life seemed emptier, I never smiled, and I rarely laughed. God I must sound so pathetic. Anyway I spent the next few months after you left thinking, thinking why the hell you could love someone like me. I'm such a jerk; you could've done so much better than wasting your time with me. When I moved to England I wanted a fresh start, like you had wherever you went to-"

"Simons."

"Like when you went to _Simon's. _I tried to put you behind me, because I thought you had done the same to me, but I couldn't. One day I found myself writing a birthday card for you, you were going to turn 17, the next thing I knew I was posting it and then again with a Christmas card. I admit, I was so caught up with college and life in Brighton that you slipped out of my mind, until the night of one of my friends birthday's we went to a 'pub' and I saw this girl, she looked so much like you, we got talking and before I knew it we exchanged number, she was Emily. I thought that because you were gone that she could some what replace you, one night I came home from night school and I found her on my apartment sofa with some guy. I wasn't really upset, I felt kind of relieved, and you know not having to worry about anyone else. After I threw her out along with whatshisname I was flicking through the channels on my TV and on came your favourite movie and then all the thoughts and memories of you came flooding back. I needed my best friend to support me, I realised how special you were, how special you are. I tried to date other girls but none of them compared- compared to you. I mean at that time you had been out of my life what nearly 6 years and yet I was still hung up on you and It took me all that time to realise it. That Christmas I came over I had prepared this speech in my head, rehearsed it thousands of times, but I'll tell you something I was scared, the most scared I've been in all my life, except for now. I didn't know how you were going to react once I told you all I had to say, wondering if I left it too late, and then here we are standing in a deserted park, just you and me like nothings changed and I'm scared because I've never said the following words to anyone before In my life, and I truly mean them. I gave you that part of your diary back to basically say that I loved you too. I still do."

Ruthie just stood there gob smacked trying to take in all he had just said, he just stood there awkwardly watching her lip quiver as she tried to push words out her mouth. She asked for the truth, he gave it, how was she going to deal with it?

**OH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. SORRY ABOUT THE FLUFF OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT YOU GOTTA LOVE MARTIN. KEEP REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP UPDATING**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER... KINDA WISH I OWNED MARTIN, BUT SAYING THAT WHO DOESN'T!? SO I LEFT YOU WITH YET ANOTHER CLIFFY! I DO LIKE DOING THAT TO YOU GUYS. SO KEEP ON REVIEWING AND ILL KEEP ON UPDATING… I HAVENT FORGOTTON ABOUT MY OTHER FICS BTW,**

As the awkward silence grows longer, Ruthie is still trying to find the right words to say; still in a daze she walks over to a bench and sits down, Martin not far behind. She looked like she had the world's issues on her shoulders. Martin anxiously glanced at his watch realising that the silence had lasted long enough._ Surely if she felt the same she would have reacted by now, after all it has been 10 minutes already!_ He knew it wasn't the time nor place to have mentioned his feelings, but for the first time in years he felt like there wasn't something holding him back, weighing him down. He was eager for an answer yet there on the park bench, head in hands remained Ruthie. He couldn't wait any longer; he knew that as each second went by this was adding more awkwardness to their relationship that already existed.

"Look Ruthie…" She looked up to him, but he was looking towards the ground, trying his best to avoid any shape or form eye contact with her "I shouldn't have told you, I'm sorry. It would have been better if I made up some lame story like my goldfish called Petal." Ruthie raised her eyebrows to his statement "Not that I had a goldfish called petal of course… Let's just forget I said anything, yeah? I mean I don't blame you after all we did only come back into each others lives today. We're practically stranger's. C'mon lets head back, its getting pretty late everyone will be wondering where we got to."

He began to turn away, walking off slowly expecting her to follow; his ego had suffered enough tonight and all he wanted to do was to go to a warm bed and sleep it off. Ruthie snapped out of her daze realising that Martin continued walking, she got up off the bench sprinting towards him to catch up, and she tapped him on the shoulder- he turned around to see a very out of breath and rosy cheeked Ruthie.

"You really have the worst timing don't you Brewer? She laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look Ruthie can we just –"

She smiled at him and continued in a slightly sarcastic yet playful manner "Just what? Drop it? Nah don't quite think so, I'm offended that you called me a stranger! Excuse me. I know that you're a lawyer that your dad is in the marine's that you live in England. I know that you secretly enjoy watching chick flicks- ever since the day I saw you 'borrowing' my copy of the notebook!"

Martin interrupted her "Err that was for um … Mac, yeah Mac loves those films."

"Funny that, seeming as Mac was in Cuba with his mom at the time." Martin blushed knowing that there was no way of getting out of that one. "Anyway, I also know that your favourite food is spaghetti, that you are the best baseball player I know… need I go on?"

He threw his hands in the air "Okay, Okay we aren't strangers! I surrender!"

"And I don't want to forget about it, I've had dreams where I wished you would say those three words and now you have I am certainly not dropping it. I'm sorry I dazed out I was just trying to convince myself that I'm not dreaming, that I'm still in my London hotel room dreaming all of this." She walked in front of him to stop him walking any further "It must have taken a lot of guts to tell me all of that-" she stepped closer, now only inches apart she got on her tip toes, touching her lips with his, a kiss which both of them had be longing for, for so long. As they pulled away, neither of them couldn't help but smile, they shared a moment of silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

"So err what that was for?!"

"Your reward for telling me everything, and my way of saying, I love you."

He smiled at her, taking her hand into his-

"Well I don't know about you but I'm shattered, it's been a pretty eventful day."

"Too say the least, too say the least."

**Okay sorry for the short chapter, keep the reviews coming please. In the world of marthie nothing is as easy it seems… remember that for upcoming chapters**


	10. Chapter 10

**I apologise for not updating in like forever. I've been ill for 10 days and I've been back and forth between doctors- which I will be visiting again in an hour! And he scares me LOL! So reviews would be lovely, even flames thanks for reading and bear with me once I'm back to full health it will be regular updates for all my fics.**

Ruthie was waiting to wake up, there was no way this was reality. She thought that maybe she would wake up and she would be sitting on the balcony of her London Hotel room. Had Martin really said he loved her? And had _she_ said it _back_? She sat there on the porch swing with a dazed look upon her face. She didn't hear the back door open or the footsteps leading towards her.

"Ruthie?!" She turned her attention towards her brother in law, now in his middle thirties, standing beside her. He knew instantly that something was bothering her, she pulled the same facial expression as Lucy does when the world's on her shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?" She gently nodded as he sat down beside her. " Let me guess, its Martin?"

"How did you know?" she didn't sound too surprised.

"Because you're acting the same way you did all those years ago, besides it doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess. Seeming as you two went for a 'walk' and you've been out here with that look upon your face since you returned, which was 3 hours ago! So c'mon tell me what really happened"

Ruthie sat there, staring towards the ground, twiddling her thumbs whilst she filled Kevin in on the happenings of that night. She hated sharing her insecurities and problems with people, even if they were family but a problem shared is a problem halved, right? Once she had finished she looked up at him to see his reaction. He soon piped out

"And do you love him?" – Typical guy, skipped the sympathetic comments and looks, but yet got straight to the point.

"Yes…no…maybe...Oh I don't know!!" She let out a huge sigh before continuing "Kevin, I've been wishing for him to say those three words to me since I was thirteen! But I promised myself the day I walked out of his life, I would never let him get to me again. I would always sit back and watch everyone else fall in love, live happily ever after and always put other people before myself. I guess I said what I said because that inner thirteen year old deserved her wish to be granted."

Kevin could see the emotion in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her "You know what Ruthie? Give it time, you have so much to catch up on and see where it goes from there, the last thing you want is to rush and for everything to fall face down."

"But Time's not on my side, I have another long haul in 3 days and who knows how long Martin's here for! And he lives in..."Her heart sunk as she realised that he lived thousands of miles away. She continued in a more disappointed and quieter tone "He lives in England." She threw her hands up in the air "Who am I kidding Kevin?, he's been in my life less than twenty four hours and he's got to me. And even_ if_ I gave it time and we decided to start something, how would it work? We live oceans apart."

He didn't know what to say, anything he had Ruthie would throw aside the positive points and concentrate on the negatives, "it's getting cold out here, c'mon inside and I'll make you some coffee." She smiled at him meekly, she had appreciated his support but deep down she just wanted Kevin to give her an answer, an answer to make everything alright.

* * *

Martin sat at the Camden's kitchen counter, head in hands, shocked at the events of the past twenty four hours. If someone had said to him yesterday that he and Ruthie Camden would see each other once more, he would have called them crazy let alone profess their love for one another.

Sure, for years he has wanted to say those three words to her, but he thought it would be in a more romantic way than Ruthie pressuring it out of him. How could he love Ruthie if they've spent eight years apart? Did she really feel the same? His thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. His head shot up, he turned his head to see a concerned Lucy.

"Hey, what's wrong!?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He let out a sigh; "Where do I start?"

Lucy grabbed a seat next to him, sliding a plate of cookies in his direction, Martin was never one to refuse and Oreo, and he grabbed one before stuffing it in his mouth.

"How about from the beginning?" He basically filled her in on the past few years of his life, all the letters, his previous relationships and his confession to Ruthie. Martin watched Lucy's expression as he spoke, the expression was neither shocked nor surprised, and this confused him. Lucy had always been the over dramatic Camden, and yet she was listening intently and completely calm. Once he had finished he expected her to jump in with the '20 questions' but she sat further back in her chair as a grin spread across her face from ear to ear.

"Err why are you smiling?"

Lucy gave Martin her best 'innocent' look before saying "Oh it's nothing really…" Martin became increasingly irritated, if there was one thing in the world he hated, it was people telling half a story!

"Just tell me." His tone became more aggressive "Please." he realised how he had said his last sentence "I'm sorry it's just…"

"It's okay. Look if you really want to know, I just always had a hunch that you two might one day be a little more than friends."

_What is she talking about?_ "What?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see that you two are perfect for each other. Seriously, I saw the way you looked at each other back then, you may not have realised it at the time but the chemistry was unavoidable. And now that you've told me about your previous relationships, its just one step further for me to confirm my suspicions."

"Previous relationships? One step further?"

Lucy jumped up off her chair and made her way towards the fridge "Yep! Neither you nor Ruthie have had a serious relationship, so my theory is that fate brought you to here. Soul mates always find each in the mysterious ways."

"I guess" he said unconvinced. "But why did I say I love her?"

"Because you do?!"

"Yes, I do love her but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with her"

Lucy grabbed a carton of juice and walked back to where Martin was now standing "I understand just give it time, you never know what might happen"

"But I leave in a week."

"Well make the most of it!" Martin smiled at her, and hugged her as a way to show his appreciation; he knew she could do no more than give advice._ A week._ Just then they heard the back door open to see the tall cop with his sister-in law. Kevin walked up to Lucy and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as Martin and Ruthie just stood there awkwardly staring at one another.

**Sorry if it's not the best I'm now back from the doctors; I'm on a cocktail of antibiotics- great. Read and review please. Update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys' here's another chapter. Very soon updates will run slower than they already are- I'm one of the writers for '7th heaven corner's' 12****th**** season where we will write webisodes, message me for URL to site. And we will be starting planning and writing very soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please review.**

Ruthie woke up the next morning with the sun beaming on to her face, as she hauled herself up in her bed; she noticed a tall dark figure staring out her window. She knew exactly who it was. Martin.

"Hi" she whispered still half asleep. He turned around, and flashed a smile, that famous smile that had always made her knee's go weak.

"Hey" Ruthie couldn't help but admire the sight before her before she quickly remembered what she must have looked like; she had never been a morning person. She quickly grabbed her covers and slung them over her head. "Do I look that bad that you can't even look at me!?" he let out a small laugh

"No, of course not! I'm just not a morning person." Her words barely understandable by the muffling of her duvet. Martin quietly walked towards the end of her bed and took hold of the corners of her duvet. He silently counted to three before pulling the cover off of her bed, leaving a very annoyed Ruthie, giving him the look of death.

"That was totally uncalled for!" she said as she was crawling towards the end of her bed.

"Well I didn't really fancy having a conversation between you and your sheet! And c'mon you have to admit it was pretty funny"

Ruthie got off her bed and walked towards her mirror "I'm just glad I was wearing sensible nightwear!" She inspected herself in the mirror "Eurgh look at the state of me, I'm surprised you haven't turned to stone!" (_Referring to medusa to those who don't know their Greek mythology_)

Martin who was now sitting on the edge of her bed watched as she made her way to her closet, debating on what to wear for the day in head of her. "I was err wondering if you wanted to maybe head to the promenade, you know relive old times? Catch a movie and go to the dairy shack?"

Ruthie who had her back to Martin couldn't help but smile at his proposal; I mean who could say no to Martin Brewer? No one that's who. She put back the pair of sweats and white tank she originally decided to sling on for a day around the house and instead chose a pair of dark jeans, which complimented her curves perfectly, and grey tank with hints of silver, revealing but not too revealing. "Sure sounds great, go down stairs and help yourself to breakfast, I'll be down in half an hour"

"Okay" and with that he left the room. Ruthie shut the door behind him, threw her clothes on her bed and broke out in an excited and joyful dance, jumping up and down till she felt dizzy. Then it hit her. The realisation, that in a couple of days they would once more be oceans apart leading their own busy lives. Martin was a gentleman, a real charmer, she couldn't let her heart be broken all over again, she couldn't get emotionally attached.

Twenty five minutes later she was showered and ready, she put the finishing touches to her make-up and outfit, she checked herself out in her mirror once more before mouthing the word 'perfect'.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she could hear Martin singing, Ruthie had never heard him sing, and surprisingly he had such a soothing voice, the type you could just listen to forever.

_Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mood that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
_

She quietly continued towards the kitchen still intensely listening to his singing. She grabbed a seat at the kitchen counter, rested her chin on her hands and just stared at Martin- whom had his back to her, preparing a sandwich still unaware of her presence.

_Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends_

_That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself home to you_

_And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow?_

_Maroon5-Sunday Morning_

As he reached the end of song he turned around to see Ruthie smiling at him "What?"

"Since when have you been able to sing?!"

"Since my mum put me in singing lessons when I was 3"

"Huh… You ready?" She jumped out her seat

"Yep, let's go!" Martin put down the uneaten sandwich on the counter and grabbed the keys to his hire car.

The car journey to the promenade consisted of places Ruthie had visited and cases Martin had won and lost. Martin couldn't help but mentally comment on how good Ruthie looked, he couldn't deny that he had feelings for her, they were strong, but were they love?

* * *

Once they had arrived they made their way straight to the cinema, like a true gentleman he was, Martin let Ruthie chose the film, which to Martin's surprise was a horror film. What happened to 'girls pick chick flicks', but he wasn't one to argue, he'd much rather see someone get decapitated then some soppy story of a couple's love life- which just made him dwell on his non existent one.

Awkwardness grew during the movie as every time it got a little to frightening to Ruthie she would huddle close to Martin, only making him wish they were more than 'just friends'.

The rest of the day went pretty swiftly, it felt like they were both carefree teenagers again, like nothing had changed, that the past eight years never existed. Martin parked his car in the Camden's drive, unbuckled his seat belt and turned towards Ruthie "You know what? I don't think I've laughed let alone had so much fun before, Thank you"

"And thank _you _for inviting me" They shared a moment of silence, just smiling at one another, Martin leaned closer, yet Ruthie turned her face to the left, leaving Martin's lips lightly pressing against her cheek.

"Good night Martin."

"Good night Ruthie" He watched her as she walked towards her front door, she looked back and smiled as she entered her house, he returned the smile before heading over the road for the night.

* * *

Martin threw his keys on the kitchen counter, and made his way into the living room where his dad was watching re-runs of Lost.

"Hey how was your day with Ruthie?"

"It was just like old times." His dad took a moment to examine his son's tone and facial expression, it mirrored how he used to be when he first knew his late wife was 'the one' "Hey, I was thinking of taking Ruthie to see a show on Thursday, what do you think she'd like?"

"Martin."

"Yeah?"

"You do realise she wont be here on Thursday?" Beau watched as his sons face went blank, he couldn't help but feel for him.

"No?" the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"She's got a long haul; I thought she would have told you" Martin put his head In his heads, evaluating the situation his was currently in. He got up, slamming the front door behind him "Martin…?"

Ruthie was at her desk, emailing Rachel about her day, when without a knock, an angry Martin stormed in.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she was confused what was he on about? Then she realised… the flight.

"What do you think Ruthie?"

"Martin..."

"So you're just going to walk out my life again? I thought we could have given 'us' a shot. "He interrupted; he walked towards her window and began to stare at the sun setting in the sky.

"You're the one that made me leave!"

"I didn't _make_ you leave, you chose too. And now you're going to get on that plane and do it all over again" he said in a whisper

"Martin it's my job"

"So you'd out your job before me?"

A now Frustrated Ruthie shot back" You're totally blowing this out of proportion"

"How am I? Tell me how?"

"Martin, what difference was three days going to make? Whether I'm here or not you are just going to leave once your week is up."

"Don't you get it? I wrote to you, called you for eight years, never once did I receive a reply but still I continued. Is three extra days with, who I considered the most important girl in my life, too much to ask for?"

"Martin I', S-"

"Save it Ruthie. I fought for you for 8 years, maybe not hard enough, and maybe not in the most obvious way, but at least I tried. And here I am still fighting now, and I'm getting no where. I feel defeated Ruthie, I surrender. Maybe you just can't let go of the diary incident or you just don't have feelings for me, but it's not fair for me to hang on to a thread of hope which doesn't exist."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That I have to move on. I have to move on from you. I've always loved you. But what's the point of loving someone who doesn't love you back? My friends, your family would always tell me that you and I were soul mates. At first I didn't believe them, I thought they were going insane, but as time went on I realised they could be right. I thought no matter what the distance or the time we shared apart, that soul mates would always find each other someday. But I guess we were all proved wrong. Look I should be going, it was nice seeing you only if it was for a couple of days. You have my number maybe one day I'll give you a tour of England..."

He walked up to her, lightly pressing his lips against her cheek before turning to leave. Just as he reached the door he said one final sentence "Oh and Ruthie? Take care."

**Okay guy that's quite a long chapter for me, Sorry if it doesn't make sense I wanted to finish it before go to bed! I now know how this story's going and how it will end so please read and review, I'll love you forever and ever. You probably won't see any updates from me till the 28****th**** at least as I have an exam then-wish me luck! Good news is that I'm all better now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellloo! Well here is yet another chapter, decided to update, reviews are lacking these days maybe I'm loosing my touch…**

She stood in the bathroom for what had felt like hours, staring at her reflection. No matter how hard she'd tried she couldn't get him out of her mind, but saying that, had she ever? She tightened her grip on the sink below, simply to keep her self from collapsing onto the floor. She looked a mess. Panda eyes from her mascara, her face red and blotchy. Why had she let the man she secretly loved for a decade finally admit his feelings for her to watch him walk away? She ran her hands through her hair, whilst mentally kicking herself.

Don't get emotionally involved? Her head was telling her she did the right thing, whilst her heart begged to differ. Truth be told, how could she not get emotionally involved? Besides his obvious good looks, there was so much to love: The way he would act differently around her, but not in a bad way yet in a more comfortable trusting manner. How much he cared for her, how he protected her. But most of all, how he made her feel like she was the single most important and special person walking the earth, and how would run to the ends of the earth just to make her happy. At the thought of this, the tears once more began to fall from her eyes, She slid down the wall until she was on the floor; she shut her eyes wishing that, this had never happened.

* * *

How could one women, turn his life upside down. Who could make him the happiest guy alive and the saddest. Admittedly after eight years of separation Martin wasn't expecting Ruthie to run into his arms and live happily ever after, to be perfectly honest he wasn't expecting himself to declare his love to her after three days, but he thought maybe, just maybe she would be willing to give it a try.

It had been little over an hour since Martin had made his dramatic exit out of the Camden house, since he gave up on any idea of a relationship between Ruthie and himself.

Like most men, rejection took the toll on his ego; he needed to go lick his wounds, his chosen location- a bar.

He set the money on the bar counter for his sixth pint of beer. The bartender, who happened to be an extremely attractive blonde, noticed the pace he was drinking at, and how very soon he would have had a little 'too much' to drink. She took the money and replaced it with Martin's beverage. Working where she did, she could tell by his facial expression what was on his mind, like so many other men drowning their sorrows it was A woman. "Been rejected, huh?" Martin's eyes changed their focus from the cold pint in front of him to the blonde, before returning back to the glass.

"How'd ya guess?" He replied in a monotone and emotionless voice.

"Ahh you pick up on these things, part of the job." Martin lightly nodded. "Care to share, a problem shared is a problem halved." Martin, who could now feel the effects of the alcohol told the blonde everything. She was shocked at what she was hearing, she was just expecting the same story as any other guy- 'there's someone else'. "Wow. That's err quite some story you got there."

"Uh huh. What am I going to do?"

"Honestly?... Nothing." Martin just looked at her confused and also saddened by her words.

"Nothing? So I just doom myself to a life's worth of misery and loneliness?"

"No not at all. You've done all you can, its up to her. If you were meant to be, she'll come to her senses."

"And what if we're not meant to be?"

"Trust me, from what you've just told me I don't think you'll have to worry about the 'what if'… Your story would really make a good film…"

"Err thanks, I think."

"Go on go home, you'll never know what might happen."

"What if I don't want to go, what if I want another beer."

"One- You've had enough. And Two- if you don't go I'll make you go." She said smiling at him.

"Okay, okay" Martin got up off his stool and straightened out his shirt "Thanks…"

"Beth."

"Thanks, Beth."

"Don't worry about it" he grabbed his jacket and keys and made an exit. He looked at his watch 12:00 am. He began to head home, maybe this whole situation will seem clearer in the morning.

* * *

None of the Camden's had seen Ruthie since Martin stormed out earlier that evening. They had all agreed to give her some space, as Martins exit was an indicator that things didn't go well. But it had been hours since they had seen the youngest female Camden so Lucy took it upon herself to see what the matter was.

Lucy lightly knocked at Ruthie's door, she heard no response. She quietly turned the door handle, just in case she was asleep. As she entered her room there was no Ruthie in sight.

"Ruthie?" She walked towards the bathroom that connected to her room to see her huddled up in a ball fast asleep. She softly nudged her sibling "Ruthie, Ruthie." Ruthie stirred before lifting her tear stained face up. She let out a small groan as she stretched as rubbed her eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked concerned "What happened with you and Martin earlier? And why were you asleep on the bathroom floor?"

Ruthie could feel her eyes welling up again, before she knew it she was fiercely crying. Lucy opened up her arms to comfort her younger sister. She felt like the vulnerable teenager she once was, the same one who would cry herself to sleep every night over Vincent, Jack or Martin.

"I...I…lost…him" she said in between sobs. "I've…lost...h-him Luce… I've lost him"

* * *

**lalalala hello. So that was another chapter, it had no real substance but you all wanted an update and I've managed to fit in a short one for you whilst I'm doing some citizenship presentation. I have a reasonable idea of how this is all going to plan out I just don't know how to word it, so bare with Me. I know my fics such as 'middle man' and 'Whatever it takes' haven't been updated in like FOREVER but have no fear I have many word documents up with ideas. Anyway enough with the chatter. Read and review pleaseeee. I'll try and update soon, I break up for vacation on the 20****th**** so expect many updates in the summer!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for ages I have no excuses…I'm just lazy. Anyway here's another chapter, I think there will only be 2/3 more chapters. But maybe a sequel will be in order…tell me what you think! REVIEW PLEASE.**

The past 24 hours had consisted of numerous Camden's visiting both Ruthie and Martin, trying to persuade them to talk to each other, to resolve things, but neither of them we're prepared to make the first move. No amount of Camden meddling was going to resolve this situation; it was up to them and them alone.

* * *

Ruthie pulled her uniform from her closet and slung it on her bed, it was a matter of hours before Ruthie was scheduled to fly long haul to Singapore leaving not just glen oak but her happiness behind. She knew that if she got on that flight, that she would probably never see Martin again. With both of their stubbornness, he would return to his life back in England never looking back. Whilst she'll always be thinking about the 'what if's'.

She was scared. She wanted to go back to being a kid, where the biggest problem in life was what type of air she should serve her toys in a tea party, where she was completely dependant on her parents, but now she was a 25 yr old single women scared of letting her guards down and putting her heart on the line, even if that meant her happiness is at state.

* * *

He just stood there staring at the photo frame in front of him, he ran his finger of the glass, the photo was of him and Ruthie on the Christmas before she left, he remembered the day well..

_**Flashback.**_

"Err no way on this earth will you get me to wear _that_." Martin wasn't impressed at Ruthie's suggestion at all.

"But Martin please!" she wined whilst pulling her puppy dog face.

Martin crossed his arms "No, no and no. I am _not_ wearing an elf suit."

"But I'll be wearing one too!"

"Even if the whole of glen oak was dressed as an elf I still wouldn't!" Ruthie just stood there thinking of her next move, Martin wouldn't go down without a fight, and neither would she.

"Fine"

"Fine? Has the great Ruthie Camden surrendered to the almighty Martin Brewer?"

"Fine- no Christmas present for you."

"Oh two can play that game Camden. No Christmas present for you" Martin smiled.

"No fair!" Ruthie pretended to sulk, hoping that Martin would give in.

"I guess there's only one humane way to deal with this, heads or tails?" Martin pulled out a coin from his pocket.

"Heads." Martin flipped the coin in the air; he caught it and revealed the side "Aha! Heads!"

Martin began to mentally curse before offering "Best two out of three?"

"Nope." She shook her head with a massive grin on her face " I won fair and square now go and put it on" Martin sighed as he reluctantly took the costume from Ruthie's hands, she watched him storm into her bathroom slamming the door behind him, she couldn't help but laugh. She walked over to her bed and sat down; it had been a while since he had gone to change "Oi elf. How's it going in there?"

"I'm not even joking Ruthie Elisabeth Camden I will get you back." Ruthie bit her lip to stop her from once again.

"One day you'll look back on this and laugh" Just as she finished the sentence Martin appeared from the bathroom. Ruthie burst out in laughter at the sight before her. There stood an eighteen year old man in red and white striped tights, which were practically sprayed onto him, green shorts and top with red braces. Not forgetting the ears and pointing hat and shoes to match.

Martin rolled his eyes " Yeah go on laugh all you want." He said sarcastically. Ruthie calmed herself down "Oh don't worry I will." Just then Kevin came barging in, he instantly noticed the pair.

"What the…" Ruthie got up and walked over to Kevin

"Martin said it would be a good idea if we dressed up to get into the Christmas spirit, he even picked out the costumes himself" Martin just stood, had she just made out that this whole 'dressing up as elves' was _his_ idea. Kevin just nodded whilst taking out a camera from his pocket

"I gotta take a picture of this-" Martin interrupted

"No, you really, _really _don't!"

"I think it's a great idea!" Ruthie shot back, she grabbed Martins arm and pulled him beside her for the photo, after the photo was taken Martin once again stormed into bathroom, refusing to wear the costume for any longer

_**End of Flashback**_

Martin let out a small laugh remembering all the good times he had spent with Ruthie. He couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if he had never betrayed her the way he did, if they would be together, or apart? If he would have gone to England? And if he did, would he of still lost contact with her?

Everything was so messed up. He hated it. He hated how selfish he was all those years ago. He hated how Ruthie had to be the one he loved. He hated how he never fought hard enough for her. He hated how after all these years and her forgiveness she wasn't willing to give 'them' a try. He hated how defeated and empty it made him feel. Anger soon built up inside him, he pushed everything in sight too the floor in rage. He slid down the wall till he was on the floor, placing his head in his hands he began to sob. He'd missed his chance. Again.

* * *

Ruthie picked up her passport and slipped it into her bag, along with her purse. The taxi was outside. She buttoned up her blazer and slung her bag over her shoulder before extending the handle on her suitcase. As she reached the bottom of the stares she noticed her family all waiting to say their farewells.

Ruthie stepped outdoors taking one look at her family all huddled together at the porch waving, she smiled weakly before passing her bags to the taxi driver. She took one final look at the house across the street from hers as she got into the taxi.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Airport please."

* * *

The Camdens watched the taxi drive off "Well thats not how i expected this to happen" Kevin piped up.

"I think its safe to say that none of us expected this" Annie replied

"They're both too stubborn for their own good...but i dont think this is the end you know." Everyone turned their attention to lucy.

"What?"

"I'm just saying i dont think its the end."

* * *

He just stood there watching the taxi pull off. That was it. He'd let her go. He continued standing by his window, frozen to the spot, hoping, praying that she would suddenly change her mind and come running into his arms, but this was no movie. He glanced at his alarm clock 7:56pm, the flight was due to board at 9:15. He knew what he had to do. But would he be able to make it in time to actually do it?

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	14. Important message

Hey everyone I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months, a lots been going on at home plus with the new term starting, I'm buried with work to do! However! I have a week off from the 21st October, if you guys leave a review saying you want me to continue, I'll try and get all of my fics finished within that week! Sounds like a good deal aye?!

I'VE ALSO BEEN BUSY CO-WRITING 7TH HEAVEN CORNERS 12TH SEASON OF 7TH HEAVEN –ONLINE!

SO HEAD OVER TO 7THHEAVENCORNER DOT COM AND TAKE A READ!

THEY'RE ON THE MESSAGE BOARD SIGN UP FOR FREE TO ACCESS THE FICS

Read the adventures in the RV first! Otherwise you might not understand!

Laura.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay you don't realise how sorry I am that I haven't updated in forever! I lost the password for this account and then my email was hacked so I couldn't access any of my emails but I finally remembered the password so here's the first of hopefully many updates.**

Martin ran down his stares, nearly loosing balance in the process. He grabbed his jacket and keys and went straight over to the Camden's. He burst in through the back door to see them all sitting in the kitchen.

"Martin!?"

"Annie, hi" Martin replied out of breath

"Martin, she's gone." She replied softly.

"Not if I can help it."

"What?"

Martin walked over to the table where they were all sitting "Kevin, get up." Kevin turned his attention to the out of breath man before him "Now."

"And why should i?" Kevin folded his arms.

"Because of you don't I'm gunna lose the girl I love." Everyone's eyes widened at the seriousness in Martin's tone, he really did love her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Kevin shot back, sounding more harsh than expected.

"Because you have a car!" Kevin shot up and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter before both of the men hurried out the door. As soon as the door slammed behind them Lucy spoke up

"I told you this wasn't the end."

* * *

Ruthie sank back further into the back seat of the taxi, practically on the verge of tears, Martin was right. Yet again she's leaving him behind. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't understand why she couldn't let herself fall in love.

The Cab driver looked into his mirror and saw the brunette blinking back the tears. "Are you alright back there, miss?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah..."she said unconvincingly "No…" she added.

"A problem shared is a problem halved" he said,

"What do you do when your heart is telling you one thing but your head is saying something completely different?" she asked, the middle aged taxi driver.

"It depends what on miss. In most cases you've got to listen to you're heart, because trust me, you may live to regret what ever it is."

Ruthie simply nodded, still not knowing what to make of the situation. Her mind was all over the place, why couldn't things be easy? The rest of the journey to the airport was silent; Ruthie just stared out of the window besides her watching the world go by.

Finally after a 40 minute drive the driver spoke up "Well, we're here Miss, have a good flight and I hope whatever's playing on your mind sorts itself out"

She smiled at him whilst getting out the car with her suitcases. "Thanks" she added before the taxi pulled away. She extended the handle of her suitcases and began to make her way into the terminal building.

--

"C'mon Kevin, the limit is 90 and you're only doing 70! You're a cop for god's sake put your skills into use!" Martin practically yelled, he was frustrated. He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently as he glanced at the car's clock, Ruthie's flight was scheduled to take of in little under an hour, and at the place they were driving, it would be a miracle to make it on time.

"Okay, Okay! Calm down… anyway what are you going to say to her when you see her?" he asked curiously.

Martins eyes widened, he hadn't thought of that, he had to think up a speech quickly other wise the chance of him actually persuading her to stay is pretty thin. "I…err don't know exactly. How I feel? That I cant live without her, and that living the past 8 years without her have been the most miserable of my life and that if I could turn back time I would change everything. Apologise to her for every minute of pain I've put her through and to reassure her if she stays with me, I'll never let anyone hurt her, ever."

Kevin simply nodded "She'd be stupid not to stay, You're a good guy.

"Thanks… but Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"DRIVE FASTER!"

* * *

As they pulled up outside the terminal building Martin jumped out and sprinted inside. He quickly looked up at the board of flight departures and made his way towards gate 56. After barging through queues upon queues of busy and impatient commuters he finally reached his destination to see people beginning to board, and right at the front of the queue was…Ruthie

"Ruthie" He yelled, out of breath from running "Ruthie!" he repeated, now causing unwanted attention from onlookers. She recognised that voice automatically. She turned around slowly to see Martin, metres away from her

"Martin?" she asked, a little shocked.

"Don't go," he pleaded softly, taking her hand in his "Please."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because, I love you. I always have, ever since junior year in high school to be exact. I wished I never did what I did all those years ago, I wished I put those selfish thoughts a side and thought about the consequences- losing you. I cant live without you, I never have been able to, living in England all this time has been miserable, I didn't go a day without wondering what could have been, where we'd be now…I promised to myself that I wouldn't fight for you anymore, that I was defeated at I was playing a game that a knew I would lose. But I thought I'd put my stubbornness aside for one moment and give it one last shot, hoping, praying that what I said the other day meant anything to you.I just want it to be us, together, as a couple, i want a chance to prove to you that I'm serious about you, I'd leave England, I'd come back here, I'd do anything if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you-" Ruthie could feel tears forming in her eyes along with many other people in the queue. Just then one of her colleagues spoke up

"Camden, are you coming or what?"

Ruthie wiped away the tears that were falling from her cheeks and weakly nodded as she passed her passport over. Martin felt the urge to throw up, she was going? Tears were now streaming down his face as she turned her back to him and walked through the door "Bye martin" she whispered.

* * *

All of a sudden Martin felt a hand rest upon his shoulder; he turned around to see Kevin. "I honestly thought she'd stay, I really did" Martins voice was now breaking, as Kevin extended his arms, Martin began to cry uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"I know" she said quietly "I did too…c'mon let's go home" Kevin said.

* * *

Ruthie stared into space, as the remaining passengers boarded the aircraft, when Rachel snapped her fingers causing Ruthie to jump.

"Ruthie what's wrong?" Rachel looked at her tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes "Let me guess, Martin?" Ruthie nodded "What's he done now?" Ruthie sighed before explaining to Rachel the past hours events.

"ARE YOU CRAZY RUTHIE ELIZABETH CAMDEN? He obviously loves you, and it's even more obvious you love him, if you stay on this plane, there's a strong chance you won't see him again. He's willing to give up everything for you!"

Ruthie's eyes widened as the reality of it all hit her, and by god did it hit her hard. "You're right. Oh my god! Why am I on this plane?" Ruthie quickly grabbed her purse "I have to get off of here now!"

"GO!!" Ruthie quickly hugged her friend and said "Thank you so much"

"No problem, I'll get your suitcase delivered okay?" Ruthie nodded "Now go get your man" Rachel sighed as she watched Ruthie practically run down the aircraft stairs in 4 inch heels, she had to admit, Ruthie was one lucky lady, she hoped that if she met a guy half as good-looking, nice, and caring as Martin she would be one extremely lucky girl.

* * *

Ruthie ran as fast as she could out of the airport and signalled for a taxi, which happened to be, the same guy as before.

"I see we meet again" he said, with a smile across his face "I guess you finally realised what you wanted?"

She smiled widely and nodded "Right then, I guess we better get you home quick then" he said, as they pulled off.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Kevin asked Martin, whilst pointing to the Camden's house

Martin shook his head "No offence but a member of your family just rejected me, so I think I'll just head home"

Kevin nodded understandably and watched as Martin let himself in to his dads house, slowly closing the door behind him

Kevin walked through the back door of the Camden house, noticing all of them still in their seats, anxiously

"So…" Lucy asked hopeful. They all watched as Kevin shook his head

"She got on the plane"

"She did what! Why would she be so stupid!" Annie shouted.

"I know, you should have seen him, he's a broken man." Everyone's expression had fallen, no one could quite understand what possessed her to say no, Martin had always been considered a well loved member of the family and one day Annie hoped that it would be official, now all those hopes seem distant dreams. Eric glanced over at the clock on the wall before speaking up

"10:40, its pretty late, I think we should call it a night, and tomorrow morning I'll go over and see Martin, okay?" Everyone nodded; just then the back door opened revealing a petite brunette.

"Ruthie?" they all exclaimed confused "Aren't you supposed to be 37,000 feet in the air right now?" Annie asked

"Yeah, but I couldn't bring myself to it, Rachel knocked a lot of sense into and made me realise what a big mistake I'd be making." She scanned the room of people hoping that maybe Martin was licking his wounds in her house. Kevin noticed.

"He isn't here Ruthie, Go look over the road" she quickly nodded and shot everyone a wide smile before making her exit.

"Maybe she isn't so stupid after all" Annie said sighing with relief.

* * *

Martin sat at the counter in his kitchen, his head resting on one hand and the other one being occupied by a strong drink. It was his third in the space of an hour, and he had intention of stopping until he couldn't feel the massacring to his heart no longer.

He heard the door knock, it was probably Eric, preaching about how this could be a miracle in disguise, something Martin didn't want to hear, for a very long time. The knocking became persistent and extremely irritating to Martin, He groaned as he got off the stool and made his way to the door, not prepared for who he was about to see.

"Ruthie?" She smiled weakly as she pushed past him and made her way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen she said

"Martin I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I listened to you pour your heart out to me twice now and every time I've just shot you down, and all because I was scared." She moved closer to him. "I was scared of becoming so vulnerable that I would let my guards down, just to be hurt again. I was scared to fall in love, but I did anyway. It wasn't until Rachel made me realise how much you're willing to give up just to be with me. And I realised, just how much I want to be with you. Who am I kidding? I've wanted to be with you since the moment I've met you, but life keeps getting in the way, but not anymore, I won't let it."

Martin smiled as he closed the space between the, placing one hand on her cheek he lightly brushed his lips over hers, kissing her passionately, waiting for her to kiss back, in which she did, after what seemed to be a lifetime, they both pulled away smiling.

"I love you" he said sincerely

"I love you too."

**FINISHEDDD! DID YOU LIKEE?**


End file.
